Tras mil noches
by lizitablackswan
Summary: Debes aprender cuando renunciar por aquel que amas, pero ¿Que pasa cuando esa desción es tu perdición? ¿Estarías dispuesto a perder la dignidad y el corazón el el intento?Obsesión,Mentiras,Heridas...¿Qué estarías dispuesto a aguantar?
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Procesos

…_Debes de aprender cuando renunciar por aquel que amas…_

-Para explicarle cómo comenzó todo debo de iniciar desde el principio, no me lo tome a mal; pero creo que esta platica sólo es una pérdida de tiempo. Pérdida de tiempo para usted y pérdida de tiempo para mí. ¿Cómo es posible que haya siquiera alguna posibilidad en superar mis demonios cuando no quiero superarlos?¿Acaso cree que es siquiera capaz de entenderme?-Le grité exasperada al hombre de la bata blanca que se decía llamar Alec.

Alce era atractivo para cualquier mujer común, pero cómo yo no era cualquier mujer, sólo me resultaba exasperante.

-Isabella, ya hemos pasado por esto muchas veces, si en verdad quieres ya no venir acá-decía señalando el consultorio donde cada semana iba a verlo. Aunque no resultara de mucha utilidad, pues me rehusaba a contarle algo a ese loquero.

Pero si lo veía de manera objetiva…esa era la respuesta para darle fin al más doloroso capítulo de mi vida.

-Bien- le respondí para empezar a contarle esa parte de mi vida que a nadie había sido siquiera capaz de hablar.

-A veces veo a la gente pasar a través de la ventana, maravillándome y a la vez asqueándome sobre la falsa felicidad que expresan, mentiras, secretos, engaños. Todo gira en cuanto a roles en esta sociedad podrida; me costó entender toda esa mierda durante mucho tiempo…quizá y sólo quizá si alguien me lo hubiese dicho antes…me hubiese ahorrado años de dolor…

_Flashback_

_Era invierno, el frio calaba mi piel y hacia que titiritara mientras mi piel se congelaba, Busqué por todos lados a mi madre…todo lo que una niña de 5 años puede llegar a hacer por el miedo de que la hayan dejado o se hubiesen olvidado de ella. Cuando el pánico estaba en el punto más alto de aquella niña indefensa se encontró con un hermoso ángel de cabello cobrizo que le preguntaba ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Niña, ¿estás bien? M e cuestionaba asustado a lo que sólo pude responder con un seco No. A lo que el hermoso niño me vio con cara aún más alarmada si eso era posible, pero en vez de que me diera miedo; rompí a reír como nunca lo había hecho en mis cinco años de existencia_

_-¿Acaso te divierto?-preguntó con curiosidad, a lo que sólo pude responder con una sonrisa aún más grande si es que era posible_

_-Me llamo Bella y perdí a mi mamá-respondí con una pizca de melancolía_

_-Yo soy Edward, te ayudaré a encontrar a tu mamá- Decía en un susurro como si fuese el secreto más grande del mundo._

-¿Ha pensado siquiera en lo que una persona es capaz de soportar por amor Doctor? ¿Cuánto ha soportado usted?- Le pregunte saliendo de mi ensoñación, mirándolo mientras esperaba una respuesta a lo que él sólo negaba ladeando la cabeza.

-Bien, le contaré lo que yo estaba dispuesta a soportar por amor…

_-¿Dónde putas estabas? –preguntó colérico ensoñación enfrentándome a la furia de Edward ahora de 22 años de edad. Su belleza de niño no era nada comparada con lo que ahora era un hombre alto, de espalda ancha y brazos trabajados gracias a años de gimnasia._

_-¿He?-fue lo único que pude articular, sabía lo que pasaba cuando estaba de mal humor, era malo, hiriente, hipócrita y con una sed de venganza desconocida por no ser el centro de mi mundo aunque fuese sólo unos instantes._

_-¡Te he preguntado que donde mierda estabas! ¿No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí verte abrazada de ese cabrón? -Exclamaba furioso mientras me agarraba del brazo ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza para saber que dejaría marcas._

_-Tranquilo, no pasa nada entre él y yo, sólo es mi amigo-respondía con duda en mi oración, Jacob podría ser muchas cosas excepto "sólo amigo", era mi paño de lágrimas cuando Edward me hacía sentir mierda, era mi oso de peluche cuando regresaba colérica de una pelea con él, él era más que un amigo….era mi hermano. Pero jamás estaría encima de Edward, por mucho que lo quisiera, por mucho que lo amase, siempre "él" estaría encima de cualquier persona, incluso de mi familia._

_-¡No has respondido a mi pregunta!- dijo incluso aún más furioso de lo que lo había visto alguna vez en mi vida._

_-Ya, ya Edward. Prometo dejar de tener cualquier tipo de contacto físico con él- decía mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo. Porque si de algo estaba segura es de que prefería perder a mi amigo, a mis amigas, incluso a mi familia…pero nunca a él, sería cómo arrancarme el corazón con una herida que jamás cerraría._

_Su ceño fruncido se relajó al percatarse de mi mirada y la manera en que lo tocaba. Creí haberlo murmurar muy bajito "Siempre" mientras que mi sonrisa favorita aparecía en su rostro; era una mezcla de ternura y malicia lo que la hacía irresistible._

_-Te adoro-murmuraba de manera casi religiosa mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y besaba castamente mis labios, él siempre decía que para él yo era mucho más que un simple te quiero, más que un te amo y más que una obsesión. Y yo… yo lo quería más que a mi propia vida, más que al aire y más que al amor._

_Lo intente abrazar, pero mis manos sólo llegaban a sus hombros mientras compartíamos besos de un amor obsesivo….en la línea de "Menos que un amor, más que un amigo"._

_Nuestro momento mágico fue interrumpido por el tono de mi celular, el tono de Bonita de Natalia Lafourcade hacía gala de la persona que me estaba llamado, con desgano fui a contestar._

_-PASAME A EDWARD EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE- gritaba con rencor Victoria, a lo que sólo susurre un "Si" mientras me encogía de hombros y le pasaba con desgano el celular a mi hijo del mal._

Sonreí al recordar ese apodo, mi pequeño saltamontes era una gama de muchas personalidades a la vez, lo que lo hacía único, inigualable e irrepetible_._

-¿Quiere saber por qué le decía ese apodo- pregunte a carcajadas recordando aquellos tiempos donde era feliz.

-Por supuesto. Recordemos sólo lo que quieras recordar- decía mientras se inclinaba sobre su respaldo para darle un mayor énfasis a sus palabras

_-Edward, ¡deja eso!- gritaba, en ese entonces teníamos 14 años mientras Edward le propinaba un golpe a Taylor por haberme quitado mi libro favorito._

_-¡Maldito pendejo!- vociferaba Taylor por la humillación de que el niño rico Edward Cullen le había propinado una paliza a él, el que hasta ese momento era catalogado como el chico malo de forks._

_-Seré pendejo, pero deja a MÍ bella en paz hijo de puta-gritaba Edward con odio plasmado en su voz. Sin esperarlo, le dio una patada en el culo dejándolo en el piso mientras me jalaba por el brazo._

_-Vámonos- dijo con rabia mientras le hacía casi correr por los pasos tan largos que estaba dando._

_Todo el trayecto nos la pasamos en silencio, un silencio sepulcral que no estaba dispuesta a romper, él era un exagerado de mierda que había hecho grandes las cosas y ahora tendría que esperar una reprimenda de nuestros padres, le reprochaba de un modo descortés._

_-No seas pendeja Isabella- gritaba Edward llenando ese silencio sepulcral, voz que retumbo por todo el coche haciendo eco en mi cabeza, que de por si estaba en un momento de vulnerabilidad, ese grito me puso más sensible._

_-¿Yo pendeja? ¡Pues tú eres un jodido hijo del mal! –respondí con toda la rabia que fui capaz de expresar._

_De repente, el coche se paró de golpe y sólo quedó en el aire el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, Edward fruncía el ceño; e inesperadamente…rompió a reír tan fuerte que le estaban saliendo lágrimas en los ojos y yo… lo único que pude hacer es largarme a reír con él._

-Hay veces…donde uno es capaz de soportad incluso la humillación Doctor, donde la dignidad queda a un lado. Y aun sabiendo que está mal, eres incapaz de resistirte a la droga- le decía en un susurro a Alce mientras me sumergía en mis recuerdos…

_-Hey, tierra llamado a Bella- Decía mi Adonis chasqueándome los dedos enfrente de mi cara, lo único que pude hacer fue reaccionar rápido y pasarle el teléfono_

_-Toma-le contestaba con desgano, cosa que él se dio cuenta_

_-¿Quién es? –preguntó con duda en sus ojos por el cambio de actitud que acababa de tener_

_-Tu novia-sentencie para después salir de la habitación, dándole la privacidad que necesitaba para platicar con ella…_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

VERDADES

…_Son tan pobres los motivos para amarte…_

-Él ni siquiera me tomaba en consideración. No como persona, y mucho menos, cómo mujer. Yo era… una herramienta para él.- Le decía a Alec mientras salía de mi ensoñación para enfrentarme al dolor desgarrador que producía la verdad…por qué una verdad sin misericordia duele más que la mentira. Y aunque me había costado tiempo el poder decir aquella verdad absoluta en voz alta, el dolor seguía persistiendo cómo si fuera la primera vez.

-¿Estás segura Isabella? ¿No malinterpretaste su necesidad de protegerte con la de manipularte? ¿Es tan malo cómo afirmas?

-¿Malo? ¿Hay una definición del bien y del mal? ¿Qué es el bien?; Quizá y para lo que a usted es malo para mí bueno…y a otra persona le resultará indiferente-Susurraba con voz rota al acordarme de aquellos momentos que mi subconsciente se negaba a salir a flote. –Se dice que recordar es volver a vivir ¿No? ¿Quiere seguir escuchando las crónicas de mí?- le pregunté a Alec con la esperanza de que dejara de empujarme a mis límites.

-Si, quiero saber lo que quieras decirme.

-De acuerdo- le dije con voz queda, preparándome para relatar cómo inicio el circulo vicioso llamado Edward.

_Flashback_

_Después de haberlo dejado para darle una mayor privacidad con el amor de su vida empezó a sonar el teléfono de mi casa._

_-Hola bells soy Jasper, me preguntaba si quiseras salir conmigo. Ya sabes…cómo amigos._

_-Jaz, Claro que sí. Dime dónde y a qué horas y voy inmediatamente para allá-dije casi saltando de la emoción por el hecho de poder salir de mi infierno. Ver a Edward decirle "Amor," "Cariño", y demás adjetivos amorosos cuando sabíamos bien que era yo la que debería estar con él, era yo la que lo amaba incluso más de lo que me amaba él._

_No me molestaba el saber que lo amaba más. Un día, una amiga me contó que en una relación siempre ama más una de las personas implicadas en una relación. Aunque si bien no estábamos implicados en una relación de pareja, si éramos más que amigos, menos que novios y más que hermanos._

_-¿A dónde vas? – Salía Edward de la habitación para acompañarme a la sala. Me preguntaba con enorme curiosidad al ver cómo iba vestida- ¿No me digas que irás a ver a algún idiota que intenta pretenderte?- decía cada vez con más rabia en la voz._

_-¿Qué tiene de malo?- dije cómo respuesta después de ver mi atuendo, no había nada malo en ello. Estaba vestida con un pantalón negro tubular acompañada con unas flats igual negras, porque estaba segura de que si me iba en zapatillas caería estrepitosamente al suelo. Mi blusa consistía en un bonito corte imperial con escote en U, mi pelo caía en suaves ondas chocolate. Mi cara estaba ligeramente ruborizada y sólo tenía enchinadas mis pestañas con un poco de labial. El poder combinar tres colores en los ojos no estaba en mí._

_-Nada sólo quiero saber a dónde vas- decía Edward con voz cortante._

_-Voy con Jasper a dar una vuelta, pensé que estarías muy ocupado con tu novia- In tente tragarme el veneno que sentía al pronunciarla a ella. Porque al final de cuentas el la amaba, por mucho que me doliera._

_Él pareció meditarlo unos segundos que me parecieron horas, para sorprenderme a mí misma esperando su aprobación. Empezó a acercarse poco a poco hacia mí y cuando pensé que me iba a dar un beso, se limitó a rodearme con sus brazos en un abrazo fuerte. Intente abrazarlo por igual pero su agarre era tal que sólo alcancé a mover mis manos, mis brazos estaban fuertemente apretadas y, aunque me estaba doliendo un poco, jamás lo alejaría de mí, promesa que estaba dispuesta a cumplir…_

_Fin flashback_

-Lo que no sabíamos, es que aquella promesa que dije en voz alta, y que Edward años después me confesó que había pensado lo mismo, se estaría tambaleando tiempo después. Da risa ¿verdad? Dos niños jugando a ser adultos, necesitándose cómo el aire que respiraban.

_Flashback_

_-¿Sabes bella?- me decía Edward después de terminar ese abrazo asfixiante y confortante._

_-¿Qué? –_

_-Creo que deberíamos dejar de besarnos, hace rato me habló Victoria e hiso que me replanteara varias cosas. Es decir, tú y yo sólo somos amigos, si bien sé que somos más que amigos, sabes que te amo ¿no?. Ya sabes un amor de hermanos- concluyó con una sonrisa que intentaba decir "Por favor no me presiones más"._

_Yo no dije nada, sólo sonreí tenuemente mientras sentía mi corazón rompiéndose más y más. Un dolor tan insoportable que creí que me quedaría ciega de tanto sufrir. Más sin encambio, logré susurrar con voz rota un sí._

_-Claro Ed yo entiendo, en verdad no te preocupes, es decir…Iug- le dije viéndolo directamente a los ojos y pude apreciar una chispa de diversión en ellos mientras internamente me juraba proteger los pedazos que quedaban de mi….aún si lo tenía que destruir en el intento._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-¿En verdad te dijo eso?- preguntaba con asombro el loquero

-No me malentienda doctor, así cómo él podía hacerme daño, también sabía cómo dañarlo a él. Sin quererlo éramos marionetas de nosotros mismos. Él jalaba mis hilos y yo los de él. Dolor, ese extraño placer que te hace querer seguir con esa persona… raro ¿verdad?. Lo peor fue cuando intente alejarme de él. En ese punto, desperté a la bestia dormida que clamaba por venganza…

**Gracias a todas las que leen mi historia. Chicas el Review es mi paga (: . Se que muchas leen la historia, por favor díganme que les parece, su opinión es muy importante para mí.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Oscuridad

…_.Mis cicatrices, viejo recuerdo de tus caricias, a medias entre el dolor y el placer. Mis cicatrices, mapa de los pecados que te dejé cometer…_

_Flashback_

_-¡Santa mierda! ¿Qué maldito le hiso esto a mi coche?-Gritaba colérico Jasper mientras corría hacia su amado auto, tenía los vidrios rotos, las llantas ponchadas y el interior del auto tan sucio que incluso empezó a hacer cara de asco mientras Jacob intentara calmarlo. Yo sólo vi la escena en estado de shock, intentando engañar a mi mente incapaz de procesar que Edward pudiese haber deshecho el orgullo de Jasper. Pero en el fondo sabía a ciencia cierta de que él era capaz de eso y más._

_-Sería incluso capaz de matar al que intentara alejarme de ti- recordé la conversación que tuvimos dos años atrás, cuando teníamos 19 y el mundo de las drogas nos llamaba cómo polilla a la luz._

_Fin flashback_

-¿Cómo?-decía Alec con una mueca de incredulidad y asco ante mi relato

-¿No ha entendido nada verdad?-le espeté con rabia. Me había costado mucho poder entrar a mis recuerdos para que el pendejo no me creyera. Para que no me entendiera…para que no se pusiera en mi lugar.

-No te estoy agrediendo Isabella – se limitó a decir con voz seca. ¿Ese idiota que se creía? ¿Dios?.

Lo sabía, fue una pérdida de tiempo hablar con él pensé mientras me levantaba del asiento.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, en verdad gracias por querer ayudarme, nunca creí siquiera mencionar al menos dos palabras de "él" frente a nadie.

-Yo jamás te juzgaré Isa- Y por increíble que pareciera. Le creí, le creí y eso fue lo que me bastó para sentarme y seguir con mi relato.

-¿Se ha dado cuenta que fácil es la manipulación? Cada vez que la intimidad es más profunda entre dos personas, es más fácil ser manipulado por las palabras del otro.

_Flashback_

_-¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?- gritó un colérico Edward al frente a la puerta de mi casa. Todo y nada había cambiado desde la conversación acerca de Victoria y mi comportamiento hacia él. Por un lado, en la escuela me seguía juntando con él para hacer equipos, pero cuando platicábamos lo hacía con más cautela. Me guardaba mis opiniones sinceras para mí e intentaba alejarlo de a poco para que -más por mí que por él- no doliera tanto._

_-Edward son las once de la noche…en verdad, déjalo así.- le suplicaba por que no estaría dispuesta a una confrontación más con él._

_-No, no, no. ¡Puta mierda!, ¡NO!- gritaba cada vez más fuerte _

_-Por favor Ed, dejemos esta conversación pendiente, mis padres se pueden despertar._

_Y sin más, me levantó del suelo cargándome al estilo princesa, en un agarre de hierro del cual no podía salir. Estaba tan shockeada que sólo pude reaccionar cuando estaba dentro de su auto._

_-Muy bien, te estoy esperando con una explicación Isabella Marie Swan- Exclamaba Edward mientras apretaba tan fuerte el volante que sus nudillos se ponían completamente blancos._

_-No seas pendejo Edward, tanto tú cómo yo la cagamos. No es como si fueses mi novio para darte explicaciones- le grité furiosa. ¿Él tenía derecho sobre mí pero yo no sobre él? ¿Quién mierda había escrito esas reglas ._

_Fin flashback_

-Isa, por favor regresa- decía ansioso Alec, yo lo veía con estupor. Sabía a lo qué se refería, pero ya no podía parar..

_Flash Back_

_-¿Ah?- fue la brillante respuesta que pude articular_

_-Muy bien, no estoy de humor para jueguitos tontos- dijo con una enorme calma mientras sacaba una botella de la guantera del carro, junto con un algodón. Yo empecé a preocuparme y en ese instante pensé en correr, pero cómo si me hubiese leído la memoria exclamó._

_-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido de lo que puedas arrepentirte- me zarandeo y con rapidez me puso el algodón con ese líquido, empezó a sentirme mareada para al finar llegar a un cómodo hoyo negro del que me sumergí por hora…incluso años pudieron ser._

_Fin flashback_

-¿Por qué empezó a actuar así Isa? ¿Qué detonó su estado agresivo?- susurraba con suma curiosidad

-Yo fui, yo y sólo yo. Sabía muy bien las consecuencias de mis actos, sabía qué pasaría si seguia intentaba alejarme. Pero también sabía que con esa actitud lo lastimaba más de lo que cualquiera siquiera sería capaz de comprender.

¿Quiere saber que hice?, hice la peor ofensa que yo podría hacerle a él…no ser la prioridad en mi vida. Después de la conversación de la que le hable, cambie con él. Ya no era el perrito faldero que lo seguía a todas partes, ahora me iba con Jasper y Jacob a comer mientras él se follaba a su novia.

Ya no lo esperaba a la salida o esperaba sus llamadas, empezaba a hacer mi vida e incluso empecé a salir con otros hombres en plan de cita. Intentaba recobrar eso que se llama dignidad. Al principio no le importaba, de hecho se veía más feliz. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me empezaba a ver con rabia, mis mensajes se llenaban de textos hirientes los que yo les respondía hiriéndolo aún más. En clase me atacaba con frases burlonas a los que no me quedaba callada. Creo que la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando en el estacionamiento de Forks me vio besándome con Jasper. Jasper y yo habíamos empezado a tener una relación formal. Mi familia lo adoraba y yo lo quería.

Edward siempre fue muy posesivo conmigo, desde el jardín de niños fue así y nunca le puse un alto. Así que quizá la culpable de todo fui yo. Quizá y sólo era cuestión de tiempo el que se desencadenara ese episodio. Y, enfermizamente…no me arrepiento de nada


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Dogma

…_¿Le vendiste tu alma al diablo? Chica lista, yo le regalé hasta el alma a un pobre diablo…_

-¿Te violó?- preguntaba con ansias Alec.

-No violación física, porque sé que esperaba con ansias ese momento, ni violación de mi subconsciente….quizá se le podría llamar violación emocional.- Dije con voz queda para volver a sumergirme en mis recuerdos.

_Flashback_

_Desperté en una cabaña, estaba en una cama bastante cómoda. Pero me volví a acostar cuando el dolor de cabeza vino a mí._

_-Vaya, por fin despiertas- decía un Edward casual, se veía muy guapo con su suéter de manga larga color verde, acentuaba sus ojos._

_-Edward. ¡Que mierda es esta! ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-le decía cada vez más enojada mientras los recuerdos llegaban a mí. Desde su mirada colérica hasta meterme en el coche._

_Él sólo me vio por unos segundos para acto seguido acercarse a mí y darme uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes._

_-Te quiero- me decía con devoción, cosa que me dejó deslumbrada por unos segundos_

_-Ya déjame Edward, en verdad quiero irme._

_-Te quiero- volvía a decir abrazándome aún más fuerte si es que era posible_

_-Pero que…_

_-Aunque quieras o no- me interrumpió- nunca te dejaré ir.- me decía con fiera determinación_

_-¿Edward? –dije asustada_

_-Si tratas de escapar de mí nuevamente, te atraparé y encerraría aquí._

_Fin flashback_

-¿Quieres decir que te lastimaba y te gustaba?- preguntaba un Alec incrédulo a más no poder.

-El placer del dolor, el dolor del placer. Que contradictorio puede ser el ser humano ¿verdad? Cuando necesitas a una persona como el aire que respiras, cuando darías tu vida por él. Cuando en verdad te das cuenta de que no importa si te lastima, el simple hecho de que no lo haga duele más. Son los primeros indicios de que estas a punto de caer fondo.

_Flashback_

_-Mira lo que conseguí bella- me mostraba Edward en su auto, era una bolsa con un contenido blanquezco, imaginé lo que era pero no quise decirlo en voz alta, sabía que si mi equivocaba sufriría por mi desconfianza_

_-¿Qué es Ed?- decía mientras rogaba que no fuese droga_

_-Éxtasis, al fin podremos salir un rato de nuestro infierno- exclamó, estaba bastante sorprendida por la lógica en que lo presentaba._

_Prendió el radio según el para "poner ambiente". La suave melodía de Translatlanticism de Death Cabe for Cutie empezó a sonar._

_-Esto no está bien- le dije casi rogándole al verlo inclinarse para aspirar. Sabía que por muchas fuerzas que tuviese no lo podía mover, por lo que opte por darle los motivos por los que no se debía drogar._

_-¿Me vas a dejar sólo en esto Bella?_

_-Edward, por favor, no me hagas esto_

_-Nunca pensé que me dejarías sólo. Siempre me imaginé cómo el duo , que nada, ni una estúpida droga pudiese separar- me dijo con tanto dolor que lagrimas inundaban mis ojos. Sabía que no podía dejarlo sólo, sabía que me haría mal, sabía tantas cosas que mi lógica me gritaba muy alto. Pero el saber que eso lo alejaría de mí, pudo más que mi instinto de supervivencia _

_Di un suspiro largo mientras me inclinaba para llenar mis fosas nasales _

_-Te quiero tanto Bells- pude ver que decía con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara. _

_Fin flashback_

-¿Es decir, que nadie te importaba más que él?

-No, no es sólo eso-respondí con melancolía-

_Flashback_

_-Esto es tu estúpida culpa- le gritaba a todo pulmón a Edward, no me importaba que estuviese en su casa, no me importaba que estuviese drogada, sólo me importaba que él sufriera, sólo me importaba tenerlo bajo mi control._

_Ese día era navidad, estábamos en su mini-mansión. Sabía que había discutido con sus padres, Ellos no me querían con él. Había oído decirle a su madre que yo era una mala influencia para él_

_-¿Ahora yo soy la mala influencia Edward? ¿Quién fue el que me destruyo, quien fue el maldito hijo de puta que no pudo dejarme ir cuando aún era tiempo? Fuiste tan egoísta que preferiste llevarme a tu infierno que enfrentarlo sólo. Cuando tu padre te calló con dinero para que no se enterara de que la frígida de tu madre no lo complacía y por eso tenía otra, cuando estuviste completamente embarrado de mierda, cuando tus puños hablaban por ti, solo yo estuve contigo, pero me he dado cuenta de que no vales nada. ¡Ni siquiera me defendiste de ella! , cuando sabias que la droga era tuya. Por eso nadie te quiere, ¡Ni siquiera tu padre!- le espeté con todo el odio hacia él que había acumulado a lo largo de estos años._

_Una risa amarga salió de su boca, una carcajada estruendosa empezó a hacer que empezara a temblar_

_-Eres una puta Isabella Swan. ¿Yo soy la mierda? ¿Entonces qué haces conmigo!. ¿Quién era la persona cuando tu padre te hacia saber la mierda que eres? ¿Quién era el que estuvo contigo cuando el estúpido de James quiso abusar de ti?¿Quien fue la jodida persona que ha soportado toda tu mierda? Escupiendo el odio hacia todos, mostrándote hipócrita hacia la gente. Al menos yo demuestro lo podrido que estoy, no que tú con esa cara de zorra frígida les hace creer que todo está bien- me grito a todo pulmón, no le importara que estuviésemos en su patio y su familia estuviese dentro_

_Lo miré de arriba abajo y dije con voz queda_

_-Estúpido niño rico, es la última vez que sabes de mí-y sin mirar atrás me di vuelta_

_Sólo había cruzado la mitad de su inmenso patio cuando sentí que algo caía a mis pies_

_-Por favor no me dejes bella, no soy nada sin ti, por favor no me quites mi alma-me dijo llorando con voz rota_

_-Basta Edward. Vete a la mierda de una jodida vez_

_-Si me dejas te juro que me matare- me gritó agarrándome tan fuerte de los pies que me hiso caer estrepitosamente al piso_

_-Hazlo, has lo que te de la jodida gana-me separé de el y seguí caminando_

_-Bien-sacó su cuter que siempre llevaba con él, pero era para poder preparar bien la droga. Subió la manga de su camisa y con el cutter se abrió todo el brazo. Sangre empezaba a escurrir por el piso y lo miré horrorizada_

_-¡QUE MIERDA HACEES!-grité horrorizada corriendo hacia él abrazándolo_

_-Ya te dije que me mato si me dejas Isabella- dijo abrazándome con ambas manos causando que su herida se abriera más_

_-Ed, tenemos que ir al hospital- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo que no había escapatoria. Para bien o para mal, me quedaría con él_

_Fin flashback_

-Soy la chica que siempre pierde-le espeté a Alec- aquella que finge su sonrisa, la chica que aparenta fuerte pero que todos los días continua rompiéndose por dentro, la chica que está ahí y parece no tener problemas...aquella que contiene las lágrimas hasta que ha colgado el teléfono... cuando decía..."tranquilo estoy bien"...realmente...estaba esperando a alguien a quien de verdad le importase dijera: "no, no lo estás_"_


End file.
